Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Credits
Full Credits for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cast Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (Seasons 1-2) *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May (Seasons 1-2) *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward (Seasons 1-2) *Chloe Bennet as Skye (Seasons 1-2) *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz (Seasons 1-2) *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons (Seasons 1-2) *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (Season 2) *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse (Season 2) Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Season 1) *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett (Seasons 1-2) *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig / Billy Koenig / Sam Koenig (Seasons 1-2) *Ruth Negga as Raina (Seasons 1-2) *David Conrad as Ian Quinn (Season 1) *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver (Season 1-2) *Bill Paxton as John Garrett (Season 1) *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand (Season 1) *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot (Seasons 1-2) *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie (Season 2) *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi (Season 2) *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall (Season 2) *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo (Season 2) *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying (Season 2) *Jamie Harris as Gordon (Season 2) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Seasons 1-2) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Season 1) *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (Season 1) *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake (Season 1) *Jaimie Alexander as Sif (Season 1-2) *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Season 2) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 2) *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as Doctor List (Season 2) *Stan Lee as Debonair Gentleman (Season 1) Special Guest Stars *Ron Glass as Doctor Streiten (Season 1) *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall (Season 1) *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill (Season 1-2) *Elena Satine as Lorelei (Season 1) *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout (Season 1) *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan (Season 1) *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley (Season 2) *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel (Season 2) *Maya Stojan as Agent 33 (Season 2) *Falk Hentschel as Marcus Scarlotti (Season 2) *Tim DeKay as Senator Christian Ward (Season 2) *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner (Season 2) *Drea de Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon (Season 2) *Jeff Daniel Phillips as David Angar (Season 2) *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales (Season 2) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell (Season 2) Minor Cast *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po (Season 1) *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson (Season 1) *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky (Season 1) *Shannon Lucio as Debbie (Season 1) *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw (Season 1) *Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade (Season 1) *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie (Season 1) *Ramon Hilario as Ernesto (Season 1) *Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs (Season 1) *Mark Berry as Admiral Jolnes (Season 1) *Imelda Corcoran as Dr. Goodman (Season 1-2) *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho (Season 2) *Raquel Gardner as Carla Talbot (Season 2) *Adam Kulbersh as Kenneth Turgeon (Season 2) *Liberte Chan as International Reporter (Season 2) *Brian Van Holt as Sebastian Derik (Season 2) *Samantha Cutaran as Karine (Season 1) *Brandon Molale as Smith (Season 1) *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson (Season 1) *Matt Mullins as Centipede Soldier 2 (Season 1) *Adam Lytle as Centipede Soldier 3 (Season 1) *Carlos Rivera Marchand as Diego (Season 2) *Kirk Acevedo as Agent Tomas Calderon (Season 2) Guest Cast [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: Pilot]] *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Aaron Behr as Angry Man *Sarah Dumont as Beautiful Woman *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris *Kevin Sifuentes as Technician [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Carlos Leal as the Archaeologist *Anthony Dilio as Cusi *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca *Morgan Benoit as Perez (uncredited) *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui (uncredited) *Mario Perez as Lopez (uncredited) [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] *Assaf Cohen as the Translator *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul [[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as the Innkeeper *Nick Gracer as an Armed Guard *Dominic Burgess as the Englishman *Thomas R. Baker as a Russian Prison Guard (uncredited) [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] *Louis Ozawa Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Tzi Ma as Agent Kwan Chen *Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese Teenager #1 *Alice Wen as Chinese Teenager #2 *Paul Sanchez as Tiny (uncredited) [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Robert Maffia as Baker *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *David Michael Paul as Justin *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts *Tom Crisp as Frank Whalen [[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] *Ilia Volok as Vladimi *Alison White as Marta *Vladimir Sizov as Siberian Soldier #1 [[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward *Micah Nelson as Thomas Ward *Alex Neustaedter as Christian Ward *Toby Wilson as Neils *Josh Diogo as Bjorn *Sylvia Brindis as Elena *Steve De Castro as Ador *Dennis Keiffer as Rollo *Jessen Noviello as Lars *Brian Orosco as Olaf *Eric Lee Huffman as a Norse Worshipper (uncredited) [[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] *Robert Baker as Tobias Ford *Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger *Mickey Maxwell as Officer *Beth Kennedy as Martha *Max Osinski as Agent Davis [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] *Molly McCook as Laura Hayward *Paul Lacovara as Brian Hayward *Rico Devereaux as Prison Guard *Paul Sanchez as Tiny *Albert Marrero Jr. as Trainer [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] *Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman *Aiden Turner as Vanchat *Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville *Darren Dupree Washington as Interrogating Agent *David Lim as Waiter *Christopher Rocha as Tow Truck Driver *Justin Gant as PD Guard #1 *Wayne Alon Scott as PD Guard #2 [[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] *Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer *Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan *Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley *Zachary Burr Abel as Tad (uncredited) [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] *Carlo Rota as Luca Russo *Emily Baldoni as Sofia *T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini *Ludwig Manukian as the Conductor [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] *Sarayu Rao as Dr. Jazuat *Michael J. Silver as Alpha *Jake Newton as Beta *Julie Civiello as Nicole Mackenzie *Brandon Kolpack as G.H. (uncredited) [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] *Dylan Bruno as Rooster *Alicia Lagano as Rosie *Allan Graf as Sheriff [[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] *Brad Dourif as Thomas Nash [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] *Dayo Ade as Agent Barbour *James Macdonald as Agent Jacobson *Braden Moran as Agent Jones *Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin *Alex Daniels as Agent Chaimson (uncredited) [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] *Rich Paul as Agent #1 *Bayardo De Murguia as Agent #2 *Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter *Alex Goode as Hacker (uncredited) *Pia Shah as Mehta (uncredited) [[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] *Tsai Chin as Lian May *Potsch Boyd as Fisherman [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] *Jeris Lee Poindexter as Older Man *Josh Breeding as a Parking Attendant [[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] *Austin Lyon as Grant Ward (teenager) *Paul Elia as Diaz *Joel Johnstone as Ott *Jay Montalvo as Reporter *Aaron Landon as Pizza Delivery Guy *Unknown actor as Alejandro Castillo [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] *Josh Daugherty as Kyle Zeller *Asif Ali as Jesse Fletcher *Kyla Garcia as Mrs. Zeller *Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] *Matthew Glave as Roger Browning *George Stephanopoulos as himself *Ben Turner Dixon as HYDRA Officer *Franco Vega as Military Leader *Rich Ceraulo as Soldier #1 *JB Tadena as Private Tilden *Tom Crisp as Armed Soldier *Unknown actor as George Talbot *Unknown actor as Private Walter *Unknown actor as Staff Sergeant Logan [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] *Carolina Espiro as Waitress *Cutter Garcia as Bartender *Denney Pierce as Soldier *Unknown actress as Jane Hartley [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] *David Diaan as Elias *Jarrod Crawford as Lead HYDRA Agent *Nicholas Roth as Second HYDRA Agent *Mo Darwiche as Ship's Captain *Jesse D. Goins as Theo [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] *Diego Serrano as Gabriel Soto *Lance Irwin as Guard *Isaac Montgomery as Guard #2 *Alyce Tawil as Bridget *Roberto Medina as Bishop *Christian Barillas as Priest [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] *Dale Waddington as Dr. Lingenfelter *Chase Kim as Waiter *Caleb Smith as Bartender *Amir Talai as Schneider *Valorie Hubbard as Aunt Cindy *Jessen Noviello as Lead Tac Agent *Adam Dunnells as Brick *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Deacon *Charles Fathy as Head Chef *James Hutchinson as Tac Agent Guard *Jamal Kazak as Pete Leitner *Brie Mattson as Mariah Leitner [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] *Joe Marinelli as Adamo Dioli *Michael Enright as Julien Beckers *Melanie Cruz as Agent Noelle Walters *Brian Tee as Toshiro Mori *Darrel Cherney as Tattoo Artist *Chris Wolfe as News Reporter *Antal Kalik as HYDRA Mercenary *Tara Macken as HYDRA Mercenary *Parisa Fakhri as Senator's Aide [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] *Joel Gretsch as Hank Thompson *Monica Lacy as Katie Thompson *Bruno Amato as Bartender *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens *Carlos Campos as Lewis Seaver *Michael Hanson as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 4 *Natalie Smyka as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 5 *Emily Maya Mills as Eliza *Richie Cottrell as Graham *Madison Lee as Lab Assistant [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Agent Hauer *Al Coronel as Agent Rivera *Eijiro Ozaki as HYDRA Prisoner *Ian Gregory as General Cole *Shannon Mosley as Darren *Alexander Leeb as HYDRA Scientist *Willem Van Der Vegt as HYDRA Officer [[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] *Jeffrey Corbett as Chad *Brittnee Garza as Cashier [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] *Hunter Seagroves as HYDRA Agent *Craig Baxley, Jr. as HYDRA Agent #3 [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] *Fred Dryer as Octavian Bloom *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Mrs. Triplett *Philip Labes as Young Gordon *Alvin Ing as Yat-Sen *Kathryn Leigh Scott as The Baroness *Joel Polis as The Banker *Kyle David Pierce as Accountant *Maz Siam as The Sheikh *McKay Stewart as Scientist #1 *David A. Jansen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Tosha Lynette as Traveler (uncredited) [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] *Eddie McClintock as Vin-Tak *Alexandra Manea as Nurse *Lidia Porto as Head Nurse *Danny Lopes as Bruno *Ben Griesse as Tiago *Ruben Rabasa as Mister Cardozo *Markell Andrew as Officer Carvalho [[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] *Ric Sarabia as Wendell Levi *Geo Corvera as Francis Noche *Gregg Martin as Student *Jack Kennedy as Security Guard *Jamal Duff as John Bruno [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] *Parisa Fakhri as Lieutenant Decker *Anna Campbell as Major Meredith Tredwyck *Meredith Bishop as Captain Anderson *Landall Goolsby as Selwyn *Gigi Bermingham as Rhonda *Shannon McClung as Staff Sergeant Brookton *Mark Allan Stewart as Agent Oliver *Murielle Telio as Young Starlet *Kieren van den Blink as Female Lieutenant *Raquel Pomplun as International Model *Scott Speiser as Station Guard [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] *Mackenzie Astin as Tim Maguire *Rick Otto as Lead HYDRA Agent *Sai Rao as Susanna *Cornelius Smith Jr. as Case *Byron McIntyre as Bartender [[Afterlife|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] *Craig Johnson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Leader *Stoney Westmoreland as Honest Eddie *John Forest as Robbie [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] *Scott Andrew Lieberman as Bahraini Gangster *Abraham Luna as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent *Alex Paez as Tac Agent *Derek Phillips as Agent O'Brien *Arben Selimi as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Omid Zader as Burly Gangster Crew Created By *Joss Whedon *Jed Whedon *Maurissa Tancharoen Producers *Joss Whedon - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Jed Whedon - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-2) *Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-2) *Jeffrey Bell - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Alan Fine - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Stan Lee - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Monica Owusu-Breen - Co-Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Paul Zbyszewski - Co-Executive Producer (Season 1-2) *Brent Fletcher - Supervising Producer (Season 1)/Co-Executive Producer (Season 2) *Rafe Judkins - Producer (Season 1)/Supervising Producer (Season 2) *Lauren LeFranc - Producer (Season 1)/Supervising Producer (Season 2) *Garry A. Brown - Producer (Season 1)/Co-Executive Producer (Season 2) *Samantha Thomas - Producer (Season 1) *Chris Cheramie - Co-Producer (Season 1-2) *Shalisha Francis - Co-Producer (Season 1) *Robert Parigi - Associate Producer (Season 1-2) *Craig Titley - Consulting Producer (Season 2) *Drew Z. Greenberg - Co-Executive Producer (Season 2) *Richleigh Hz Heagh - Co-Producer (Season 2) *Geoffrey Colo - Transmedia Producer (Season 2) Directed By *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *David Straiton (Season 1) *Milan Cheylov (Season 1-2) *Roxann Dawson (Season 1) *Jesse Bochco (Seasons 1-2) *Vincent Misiano (Seasons 1-2) *Bobby Roth (Season 1-2) *Jonathan Frakes (Season 1) *Billy Gierhart (Season 1-2) *Holly Dale (Season 1-2) *Kevin Hooks (Season 1) *Ken Fink (Season 1) *Paul Edwards (Season 1) *John Terlesky (Season 1) *Kevin Tancharoen (Season 2) *Ron Underwood (Season 2) *Michael Zinberg (Season 2) Written By *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-2) *Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-2) *Jeffrey Bell (Season 1-2) *Brent Fletcher (Season 1-2) *Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-2) *Monica Owusu-Breen (Season 1-2) *Shalisha Francis (Season 1) *Rafe Judkins (Season 1-2) *Lauren LeFranc (Season 1-2) *DJ Doyle (Season 1-2) *Drew Z. Greenberg (Season 2) *Craig Titley (Season 2) Director of Photography *David Boyd (Season 1) *Feliks Parnell (Season 1-2) *Jeff Mygatt (Season 1) *Allan Westbrook (Season 2) Production Designer *Gregory Melton (Season 1-2) Editors *Paul Trejo (Season 1) *Joshua Charson (Season 1-2) *Debbie Germino (Season 1) *David Crabtree (Season 1-2) *Conrad Smart (Season 1) *Eric Litman (Season 2) *Kelly Stuyvesant (Season 2) Music *Bear McCreary (Seasons 1-2) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn (Season 1-2) *Tamara Hunter (Season 1-2) Costume Designer *Betsy Heimann (Pilot) *Ann Foley (Seasons 1-2) Category:Full Credits Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.